upinipinfandomcom-20200213-history
Puteri Balqis
Princess Balqis binti Azizi '''(Malay: '''Puteri Balqis binti Azizi) or better known as Puteri Balqis is a Malaysian actor and model of Malaysian children. Among her acting dramas are Gemilang, Talk of Heart, Refugee and Ally Dreaming. Through the Runaway drama, Balqis was nominated at the 2012 Screen Awards under the category of Hope Artist Pantene and Aqish who won the award. It was a tribute to her when almost the whole drama had been adapted from her own life story. In June 2018, Harian Metro listed her as one of the top 10 popular actress who earned recognition globally. Personal life Puteri Balqis was born on April 12, 2007 in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia to her parents, Azizi Aziz and Norashikin Mohd Aziz. Balqis is the only daughter in her family. She is more friendly with Aqish calls among her family. In May 2018, Balqis was diagnosed with heart problems. This was revealed by her mother, Norashikin Azizi who also told Balqis that her health condition had deteriorated after undergoing a series of treatments in December 2017. '2009-2011: Career start and early involvement' The Balqis Princess Talent was detected after she had audition at the age of two. It all started when her parents were approached by talent searchers in Uptown Shah Alam where her parents were trading there. After being successful in audition, Balqis continued to be offered an additional actress in a drama. Her talent was inherited from her grandfather, Mohd Aziz Arifin, better known as Ken Arifin, who had been with the late Tan Sri P. Ramlee during the splendor of Malay films at Jalan Ampas Studio. Balqis also had a dream to create a name in Hollywood and make famous Hollywood stars Dakota Fanningand Natalie Portman as her idol in acting. Tan Sri P. Ramlee did not miss. At the same time, Balqis has been working with senior actors at locations such as Erma Fatima and Ellie Suriati. Balqis made her debut on the glass screen in 2011, playing a small role in the television series Gemilang acting Tiz Zaqyah, Kamal Adli and Shahz Jaszle . '2012-2014: Early success and award winning' After Gemilang ended, in 2012, she played a small role as Tengku Murni in the Heart Talk drama with her main actors, Sharnaaz Ahmad and Cristina Suzanne Stockstill. Next, she plays Zara's character in the romantic TV3drama, My Love Has Fazren Rafi and Emma Maembong . In November 2012, through her acting Bobok role in the Refugee telefilm, Balqis won the 16th Screen Award through the Pantene Hope Star Award. Her acting as Amira in her special thanks to P. Ramlee, Where I Find The Replacement of TV1 has qualified Balqis to receive nominations for the Best Female Assistant Actress at the first ever P. Ramlee Award. Balqis's inaugural appearance on the big screen was present in 2013 when she acted in the acting martial artsactress 1 Against One actress director and director of caliber Pierre Andre which she holds the character as a brother to Radhi acting Mikail Andre named Sara, who is seriously ill due to leukemia. Films starring Azlan Komeng, Along Eyzendy and Fyza Kadir were aired on June 27, 2013 and received remarks despite the commercial failures. In January 2014, Balqis played her own character in telefilem using her name as the title of veteran actress Erma Fatima, acting by Nabila Huda and Pekin Ibrahim who aired on January 19 on TV3, this telefilm entitles Balqis to a big win at the 18th Screen Awards for Best Drama Actress. Her victory thus revealed Balqis to become the youngest female actress who won the category and beat the big names in the category of Normah Damanhuri, Nad Zainal and Melly Amelin. At the 2006 Asian Television Awards held in Singapore, Balqis won the Best Actress and defeated other finalists, especially actress Joan Chen who had long been known in Hollywood films such as The Last Emperor and Judge Dredd . In fact, her victory also opened the eyes of many. '2015-present: ''Halfworlds and recent developments' In 2015, Balqis became the first child actress to decorate the Akasia Slot TV3 through the drama ''Akulah Balqis's''command of Fadzil "Pali" Yahya. After winning the Asian Television Award in Singapore, Balqis received an offer from HBO Asia to star the first season of the ''Halfworlds fantasy drama Joko Anwar'sdirective with several actors involved including Bront Palarae, two Indonesian actors, Reza Rahadian and Adinia Wirasti, whose portrait is run in Thailand and Indonesia, Balqis plays a blind girl character called Tari, this drama also requires her to be English-speaking . Balqis holds the character as Syafiqa in the short film Kad Raya Syafiqa directive Khairul Azwan published by PTS Media Group. She tells a student named Syafiqa and her uncle named Hayati. Syafiqa heard Hayati's conversation with her mother who told her she could not go home because of busy work. Without anyone's knowledge, Syafiqa apparently suffered from brain cancer and died. Before he died, Syafiqa had made a special piece of a special rite for his wife. In November 2016, her second acting film, Upin & Ipin: Jeng Jeng Jeng!. Meet the audience at the cinema, in the movie with Les' Copaque Production and KRU Studios, she plays the character of Aqish, an orphan who loves Upin & Ipin . The film aired on November 24, 2016 also starred by Awie, Remy Ishak, Sara Ali, Gambit Saifullah and Asyiela Putri as Upin & Ipin. On December 2, 2016, Balqis acted besides Janna Nick and King Afiq in Izara's Tangis telefilm direction Shuhaimi Lua Abdullah, where she holds Izara's character. She was given the role of Aleya in his television series The Fate's acting with Shukri Yahaya and Nina Iskandar's Along Kamaludin's instructions broadcast on Samarinda TV3 Slots from 29 May to 22 June 2017. Balqis made the role of Ayesha in the romantic biographical drama actress Kamal G, Makrifat Cinta acting on Syamsul Yusof and Nora Danish airing on February 1, 2018. It was her third acting film. In addition, she appeared with Rosyam Nor, Syamsul Yusof and Fattah Amin in the KL Special Force film directed by Syafiq Yusof who aired on the cinema on March 8, 2018. Balqis holds the character as Amirah, daughter of the Team Leader Special Action Unit (UTK), ASP Roslan performed by Rosyam. In the media Siti Elizad's actress, interviewed by Jelita magazine, commented on Balqis: "I'm happy to work with Balqis, who has a special talent, I am very impressed with a very young actress like her, she is diligent to ask and understand the character. She was committed and serious when she worked and I learned something from Balqis. Balqis along with Nam Ron, Zahiril Adzim, Syamsul Yusof, Afdlin Shauki, June Lojong, Chew Kin Wah, Bront Palarae, Shaheizy Sam and Maya Karin have been listed as one of the top 10 popular actors who have earned worldwide recognition by the Daily Metro on June 2018. Filmography 'Film' 'Drama' Category:Voice actors